


MOUTHSEAL

by sei_heichou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bed Scene, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/pseuds/sei_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou benci tiga hal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MOUTHSEAL

**_MOUTHSEAL_ **

**_Cast_ ** **:**

**_Seijuurou Akashi_ **

**_Nash Gold Jr._ **

**_Warning_ ** **[!]: _OOC,_ _typo_ [s],  _ambiguous, bed-scene_**

**_I don’t own the casts and KnB._ **

* * *

 

**_Seijuurou mendarat kembali di permukaan empuk, lalu Nash membuatnya terhimpit di antara kasur dan tubuh besar miliknya._ **

 

* * *

 

.

Seijuurou benci tiga hal.

Nash Gold Jr., kekasihnya, dan calon pendamping hidup—bahkan untuk hal terakhir Seijuurou harus menahan rasa mual di perut saat menyebutkannya.

Iris mata Seijuurou meneliti pemuda yang tengah terlelap di samping tubuhnya. Lengan kiri yang penuh tato hingga leher di bawah telinganya membuat Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahi. Secara fisik, pemuda yang tidur sambil bertelanjang dada ini tampan. Tubuh tegap, tinggi, lincah, dan _fashionable_ (saat ia berpakaian lengkap, tentu saja). Tapi, secara psikis, Nash Gold Jr. adalah tipe laki-laki Amerika masa kini yang patut dibenci. Setidaknya begitulah anggapan Seijuurou. Menyebalkan? Cek. Bodoh? Memang. Tidak peduli? Sangat. Seenaknya sendiri? Tentu.

“Nash, bangun!”

Ini sudah panggilan ke sekian dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Ia baru tahu jika membangunkan Nash butuh kesabaran luar biasa. Setidaknya, dulu saat membangunkan Daiki yang membolos latihan lebih mudah. Cukup siramkan air mineral dan kedua mata Daiki akan terbuka sempurna.

Tapi mengguyur Nash? Tidak. Nanti ranjang dan selimutnya basah. Sayang.

“Nash? Kau ingin kubangunkan dengan menancapkan gunting di perutmu atau kutusuk garpu?”

“Aku sudah bangun.”

Hanya gumaman kecil yang didengar Seijuurou. Emosi sudah di ubun-ubun, lalu keluar melalui tangan kanan yang meninju keras ulu hati si pemuda pirang.

“Ack! Sakit, Seijuurou!”

Sia-sia saja erangan Nash karena Seijuurou hanya memalingkan muka. Nash bangkit dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang tempatnya tidur. Pelipisnya dipijat pelan. Dibangunkan dengan cara yang kasar membuatnya pening. Nash berdecak pelan dan mengarahkan tatapannya pada Seijuurou yang baru saja ingin berdiri.

“Hei, Sei. Tanggung jawab!”

“Tidak mau.”

Yang dipanggil tidak peduli dan memilih membenarkan kancing piyama berwarna merah darah di tubuhnya. Seijuurou memakai slipper dan siap berdiri. Tapi belum sempat menegakkan kaki, tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang akibat tarikan kasar lengan milik Nash. Seijuurou mendarat kembali di permukaan empuk, lalu Nash membuatnya terhimpit di antara kasur dan tubuh besar miliknya.

“Kalau begitu kupaksa.”

“Baiklah, Besok surat deportasi ke Amerika kupastikan sudah ada di tanganmu.”

Nash memutar bola matanya bosan. Lagi-lagi ancaman yang sama.

“Tidak ada ancaman lain?”

“Jabatan Menteri Luar Negeri ada di tangan ayahku. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan cara lain.”

“Ya ya ya, Tuan Muda Akashi yang sombong. Kalau aku pulang ke Amerika, kau tidak mau menyusulku?”

“Mengapa aku harus menyusulmu?”

“Rindu padaku? Atau melamarku mungkin?”

“Aku tidak harus melakukannya, Nash.”

“Kode? Biar aku yang melamarmu? Bukankah sudah?”

Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Ia mendorong dada Nash pelan. Jarak diantara keduanya melebar. Ia sudah tidak terhimpit lagi diantara tubuh besar yang ada di atasnya dan seprai yang menempel punggungnya.

“Menyingkirlah, Nash. Aku ingin mandi.”

“Bersamaku?”

Nash kembali menindih Seijuurou.

“Surat deportasi—“

“Bagaimana jika hukumannya diganti? Akta pernikahan misalnya?”

“Dalam mimpimu, Nash.”

“Berarti aku sedang bermimpi indah.”

Seijuurou jengah. Ia mendesah pelan, membuang napas kasar dari hidung dan mulutnya bersamaan. Rasanya ia ingin mengambil selotip, plester atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat bibir Nash terkatup rapat. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat menggelikan. Seijuurou bisa-bisa tidak nafsu memakan sarapannya nanti.

“Kau punya benang jahit dan jarum?”

“Hobi baru, Sei? Menjahit? Seperti ibu-ibu.”

“Tidak masalah, asal aku bisa menjahit mulutmu itu.”

“Tega sekali.”

Nash menunduk lalu mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Seijuurou.

“Nanti aku tidak bisa merayumu.”

“Bagus. Jadi aku tidak akan sakit perut.”

Lengan Nash menguat di pinggang Seijuurou.  Badan pemuda yang berada di bawah Nash itu bergerak tak nyaman. Risih.

“Seijuurou—sakit perut? Kau hamil? Anakku?”

“Tutup mulutmu, Nash!”

Nash tertawa pelan dengan kepala masih berada di bahu Seijuurou. Detik berikutnya, helaian rambut pirangnya menggelitik telinga Seijuurou. Wajah Nash berada di ceruk leher Seijuurou.

“Tutup mulutku? Asal gunakan mulutmu aku siap. Sekarang?”

“AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!”

“Jangan teriak, Sei! Nanti kututup mulutmu.”

Seijuurou benar-benar marah. Sumbu kesabarannya habis dilahap api emosi. Ditambah lagi kalimat yang terucap lancar dari bibir Nash membuatnya kepalanya ingin meledak. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan bahu Nash, lalu mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu  hingga terjengkal ke belakang. Kesempatan tidak disia-siakan Seijuurou. Ia segera berdiri dan setengah berlari ke pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya memegang erat gagang pintu kamar mandi. Jaga-jaga saja kalau Nash berniat ikut masuk ke sana.

“Setelah ini kau harus bersiap-siap, Nash.”

“Untuk apa?”

Nash mengerutkan dahi sambil membenarkan posisi dan selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

“Sekolah!”

“Aku sudah lulus, Sei. Jangan bercanda.”

“Kau harus menyekolahkan mulutmu itu.”

“Ha?”

Seijuurou menjawab dengan suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup dan bunyi kunci diputar. Dari dalam, Seijuurou masih bisa mendengar teriakan Nash.

“Siapa gurunya? Apa itu kau, Sei? Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu hari libur.”

Seijuurou berdecak kesal.

“Sial—aku benar-benar harus memulangkannya ke Amerika.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Namanya juga ketagihan NashxAkashi ya jadinya bikin NashAka mulu. Semoga tidak ada yang bosan.
> 
> OOC lagi? Hahahaha---lakban saja mulut Nash.
> 
> Salam Lakban!!!! Horas!!!!


End file.
